Toon Party: Spaced Out
Toon Party: Spaced Out (known as Toon Party 2 in some other countries) is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated musical crossover science fiction comedy film produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Universal Pictures and Frenzy Animation, and the sequel to the 2016 film Toon Party. The film is being written and directed by Mike Bell and Emma Maxwell, with Nicholas Stoller, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Daniel Gerson, and Kate Boutilier as writers. It will feature an ensemble cast, including the reprised roles of Jesse McCartney, Mandy Moore, Bill Hader, Jason Sudeikis, Chris Pratt, Elizabeth Banks, Josh Gad, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Finn Wolfhard, and Danny McBride, along with new additions to the cast including Stephanie Beatriz, Tiffany Haddish, Ryan Reynolds, Tom Holland, AnnaSophia Robb, Rachel Bloom, Awkwafina, Sterling K. Brown, Leslie Jones, Zach Woods, Brooklynn Prince, Julie Kavner, and Kristen Bell. The film is scheduled to be released on February 7, 2020, by 20th Century Fox in 2D, 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D. It will be followed by a spin-off titled ''The Futuristic Crew'' set to be released on April 23, 2021, focusing on Gabriel, Violet and Hiro. Premise Set three years after the events of the first film, alien invaders have made Toonsburg into a post-apocalyptic wasteland as a result of Bryce's father allowing his younger sister to play with him. Nathan (Jesse McCartney) is completely unaffected by this dramatic change and pretends everything is still awesome, unlike everyone else, who have been toughened and hardened, ready for more fighting. When an intergalactic invader named Sweet Mayhem (Stephanie Beatriz) comes from outer space and kidnaps Kate and the rest of the Toon resistance. Nathan's skills are put to the ultimate test. To save them, he must join forces with Leonard (Bill Hader) and a galaxy-saving superhero named FireStar (Ryan Reynolds), in order to rescue his friends, and restore harmony to Toonsburg, Pig City, and the rest of the Toon Universe. Voice cast * Jesse McCartney as Nathan Ritter * Mandy Moore as Kate Anderson * Ryan Reynolds as FireStar * Bill Hader as King Leonard ** Hader also plays "The Father", Bryce and Paige's father in the real world. * Stephanie Beatriz as General Sweet Mayhem * Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski * Elizabeth Banks as Lucy / Wyldstyle * Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty * Nick Offerman as Metal Beard * Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Charlie Day as Benny * Finn Wolfhard as Bryce, a young teenager in the real world, whose imagination drives the events happening in the Toon universe. * Kathryn Hahn as Mom, the unnamed mother of Bryce and Paige in the real world. * Brooklynn Prince as Paige, Bryce's younger sister, who is the reason why the aliens from space attacked Toonsburg * Tom Holland as Jamo * AnnaSophia Robb as Princess Keena * Steve Samono as the Neets * Kristen Bell as Princess Anna / Alaina Gleen * Jason Sudeikis as Red * Rachel Bloom as Silver * Josh Gad as Chuck / Gabriel Garcia / Olaf * Danny McBride as Bomb * Peter Dinklage as Ethan "Mighty" Eagle * Leslie Jones as Zeta * Nolan North as Terence * Maya Rudolph as Matilda * Awkwafina as Courtney * Sterling K. Brown as Garry Pig * Patton Oswalt as Steve Smiley * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Steve Zahn as Bad Ape * Toby Kebbell as Koba * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Terry Notary as Rocket * Michael Adamthwaite as Luca * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Ty Olsson as Red Donkey * Aleks Paunovic as Winter * Tony Hale as Mime Bird * Rob Riggle as Mayor Simon * Katie Crown as Painter Maddie * Zach Woods as Carl Eagle * Pete Davidson as Jerry Eagle * Trey Parker as Chocolate Bar Guy * Ben Schwartz as Bobby Bird * Richard Ayoade as an talking ice cream cone * Noel Fielding as Balthazar * David Dobrik as Axel * Pharrell Williams as Cool Spot * Susan Sheridan (archive recordings) as Princess Eilonwy * Harrison Ford as himself * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada Production Development In December 2016, Rob Minkoff said that there were ideas for a sequel, and that writer Nicholas Stoller already did a couple of script drafts for the sequel. On March 6, 2017, Deadline reported that the first film's co-director Rob Minkoff would direct the sequel with Phil Lord and Christopher Miller as producers. In August 2017, 20th Century Fox announced that the development on the sequel had begun, along with the sequel's title, which was officially announced as Toon Party 2: Spaced Out, and Karey Kirkpatrick was announced as the film's director, replacing Minkoff as director as left due to "creative differences". By April 2018, Stoller announced that the first draft of the script was completed. Subsequent rewrites were provided by Daniel Gerson and Kate Boutilier. By August 2018, Kirkpatrick had been replaced by Mike Bell and Emma Maxwell (in which the duo just got done directing Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation) reportedly due to "creative differences" Production started in Canada on November 2, 2018. In May 2019, Fox removed the "2" subtitle from the film's title. The film will be dedicated to Sally Maxwell, Emma Maxwell's mother, who died on October 19, 2019. Casting Most of the previous voice actors, including Jesse McCartney, Mandy Moore, and Bill Hader signed on to reprise their roles. Moore stated in May 2018 that she had recorded her first lines for Kate. In October 2018, it was announced that Tiffany Haddish has joined the cast to voice a brand new character in the sequel. The following month, Ryan Reynolds was cast to voice a villain in the film. On April 19, 2019, it was announced that Stephanie Beatriz and Rachel Bloom joined the cast. In July 2019, Sterling K. Brown, Kristen Bell, and Awkwafina joined the cast. In November 2019, Trey Parker (co-creator of Comedy Central's South Park) was cast to voice a background character in the film. Music On February 11, 2019, John Powell was revealed to be returning for the sequel's score, while the songs were written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Jon Lajoie, and Robert Lopez. The film will feature an original song called "Beautiful Life", performed by Mandy Moore and Jesse McCartney, written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez, and composed by Alan Menken. The film originally had no songs until five months into production when the suggestion of making the film a musical came from 20th Century Fox president Emma Watts as well as writer Nicholas Stoller, due to the success of competing Disney musical films like Frozen and Moana. Release Toon Party: Spaced Out ''is scheduled to be released in the United States on February 7, 2020 by 20th Century Fox. It was originally set for October 4, 2019, but was pushed back to November 22, 2019, then December 13, and later January 17, 2020, before finally moving to its current date. The film will be released in 3D, 2D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX 3D. The film will be released in the United Kingdom on January 17, as shown on its international trailer. The film is rated PG by the MPAA for “frenetic and prolonged sequences of animated action, mild language, some thematic elements, and rude and suggestive humor.” The film's North American theatrical release will be preceded by Lemonade Love, a Fox Animation short film. Marketing * The first poster was released and first teaser trailer for the film was released by 20th Century Fox on March 2, 2019, and was attached to screenings of ''Captain Marvel, and the trailer quickly became viral, getting more than 5 million views in 24 hours. * On June 9, 2019, the first official trailer was released online on June 12, 2019 and was shown before Toy Story 4, The Lion King, The Angry Birds Movie 2, Abominable, and The Addams Family. * On November 3, 2019, Fox released 21 character posters for the film, along with promotional film stills, as well a second trailer, which was released online a couple days later and was attached to screenings of Paradoria 2. * The third and final trailer was released on December 25, 2019. Fox will partner with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners to market the film including Sprint Corporation, which gives customers free movie tickets when they buy a free smartphone and switch, Chevrolet, Chiquita, Fandango, McFarlane Toys, McDonald's, Discover credit cards, and Ziploc. In late September 2019, American pizza chain Pizza Hut announced that they will be the official partner of the film. On November 20, 2019, Fox re-released Toon Party in theaters in its entirety for one week only, with a trailer for Toon Party: Spaced Out attached. Fox released a short film, titled Nathan's Christmas Party, as a Christmas styled promotion for the film on December 13, 2019 on YouTube. A Lego video game based on both films was announced at E3 2019, and will be released on February 4, 2020, three days before the film's release, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Reception Box Office Projection In the United States and Canada, Toon Party: Spaced Out ''will be released alongside ''Birds of Prey and is projected to gross $45–50 million in its domestic opening weekend, although some say the film will gross as low as $40 million.